1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive compound, as for example a coating or paste. The compound can be in the form of a tape, like a repair tape, anti-corrosive coating tape or paste in the form of a bar. Dependent on the composition, the paste could also be used as putty and could be suitably handled by a caulking gun, similar to silicone sealants. More in particular, the present invention relates to the use of an adhesive compound as an anti-corrosive layer or sealant.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tape as anti-corrosive layer is for example described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,044. This tape comprises a fluid polyisobutene polymer with a glass transition temperature below −40° C. and one or more filler materials. Although this material has been useful for example for coating pipes and covers for manholes, it has still some disadvantages; in particular the behavior at elevated temperature is insufficient because this anti-corrosive coating exhibits a runny/dripping behavior at high temperature. This is a disadvantage because pipes for transport of deep well oil and gas near the well can be at a temperature of 70-85° C. Yet, at other places the coating tape needs to be effective at ambient temperature in the ground, but also at high and low (between 50° C. and −40° C.) temperatures at places where the oil pipes are above the ground surface or when the coating tape is used to coat man-hole covers.
Anti-corrosive coatings for pipes for transport of oil, gas or petrochemicals are demanding in view of its anti-corrosive properties, as corrosion due to humidity, as well as corrosion due to anaerobic bacteria has to be precluded.
Other applications may be less demanding, and the polyisobutene based coatings tend to be too expensive for a number of other applications.
WO2007/022308 describes a number of hot melt and foam-in-place gasket materials comprising a blend of rubber, semicrystalline olefinic polymer and other components. These compositions are described as having virtually no tack at room temperature.